


Taking Matters into your own Hands

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Cuddles, Snuggles and Bonding moments [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, Fluff, Multi, background klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Crossing his arms, Keith sighed, "Well I'm doing better than you.""Shut up," Shiro grumbled, shoving Keith over."I mean, I'm actually in a relationship, you don't even have the guts to confess," Keith said, laughing."Different circumstances!" Shiro yelled, "Completely different!"Shiro is having trouble confessing his feelings for a certain princess, meanwhile Allura has become extremely interested in human courting rituals.





	Taking Matters into your own Hands

"You need to move your back foot, you're off balance," Shiro said, taking a swing.  
Keith dodged it, shifting his back foot around, "That better?"  
"Yes, you're good," Shiro said, "Now then, show me what you've got."  
Keith darted forward, Shiro moved out the way. Keith spun rapidly, not letting Shiro get the upper hand. After years of sparing together, they both knew each other's moves and tricks so catching the other off guard was the aim of the game. After a little while of back and forth, Keith went for it. He had always been the more spontaneous one, but Shiro was adaptable so was only thrown off for a few seconds. Grabbing Keith's arm and knocking his feet out from under him, the air was knocked out of his lungs with a soft noise. Shiro stood up straight, looking down at Keith on the ground.  
"You're improving," he smiled, "But you've still got a ways to go."  
Accepting the hand Shiro held out to him, Keith hauled himself to his feet.  
"I will beat you one day," Keith smiled.  
"I'll believe you when that day comes," Shiro chuckled, "Again?"  
"Yep," Keith said, dropping into a fighting stance.  
The continued to spar for a while, the fights quickly escalating until both of them were fighting for breath. Shiro felt exhaustion starting to pull at his muscles, but they kept going. Or would have, if he hadn't spotted Lance by the door.  
"Hey Lance," he called, putting Keith into a headlock."  
"Afternoon Shiro," Lance smiled brightly, walking over, "I brought you some water."  
"Thanks Lance," Shiro smiled, ignoring Keith's weak flailing.  
"No worries, you guys have been in here a while, you should probably take a break," Lance said, cocking a hip.  
"Yeah your probably right, what have you been up to today?" Shiro asked, adjusting his grip slightly so Keith didn't slip out from under his arm.  
"Well me and Pidge have been helping Hunk out today, he's been experimenting with those ingredients we picked up the other day," Lance answered, "He's done a pretty amazing job at it too."  
"Oh? Did you save some for us?" Shiro laughed.  
"It was hard, but I managed, but there is no guarantee Pidge didn't finish it all," Lance smiled, "So do you want water?"  
Shiro chuckled, letting Keith go so he fell flat on his ass, "Please."  
With a bright smile, Lance handed over the water pouches, before turning to leave.  
"You're going?" Keith asked.  
"Yeah, I was just dropping that off. Also you stink so shower first," Lance grinned, "I'm going to help Pidge out so if you want me I'll be in Green's hanger."  
Lance left with a bright grin.  
"See you," Keith called brightly, looking a little like a love struck fool.  
"It's going well then?" Shiro asked, chuckling as Keith's smile morphed into a frown.  
"Yes, well as well as it can I suppose," Keith shrugged, untying his hair and running his fingers through it.  
"Something bothering you?" Shiro asked, tilting his head to one side.  
"No," Keith shrugged, "I'm fine, just I'm really happy right now so am probably going to screw this up."  
Shiro sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're not going to mess this up."  
"I am," Keith moaned, resting back on his hands.  
Shior sighed, "Don't be silly, you'll be fine."  
Crossing his arms, Keith sighed, "Well I'm doing better than you."  
"Shut up," Shiro grumbled, shoving Keith over.  
"I mean, I'm actually in a relationship, you don't even have the guts to confess," Keith said, laughing.  
"Different circumstances!" Shiro yelled, "Completely different!"  
"No its not, but whatever helps you sleep at night," Keith smiled, finishing off his water, "But I have a boyfriend I'm going to spend time with."  
"Yeah yeah," Shiro smiled and waved his hand in the air, "Rub it in."  
"I will," Keith smiled, heading towards the showers, "don't worry about that."

Shiro left the showers, stretching out his sore muscles. He did tease, but Keith was getting better. Cracking his spine, Shiro sighed with a light smile.  
"Afternoon Shiro," Allura said, stepping out of a doorway into the corridor.  
"Good afternoon Princess," Shiro replied, smiling.   
"How are you?" she asked with a light smile.  
"I am fine, just a little sore," Shiro replied.  
"Ah yes, I heard that you and Keith were training this morning, did he finally get the drop on you?" Allura asked, chuckling.  
"He wishes," Shiro said, shaking his head.  
Allura laughed, "You should probably watch yourself, you never know. Don't get too cocky."  
"The one time I did I ended up flat on my back," Shiro chuckled, "Never making that mistake again."  
"Oh, you'll have to tell me that story," Allura said.  
"Well when we were younger, Keith was a complete scrawny little brat. To be fair I wasn't the nicest to him either. He wanted to learn how to spar, so I decided to help. I underestimated him, regretted it almost instantly," Shiro sighed.  
"Oh dear," Allura laughed, "To be fair lots of people tended to underestimate me whenever we sparred, they did have a point for a while. That was until I started training with the gladiator late into the night."  
"Wow," Shiro chuckled.  
"You should have seen their faces," she said, "It was incredible."  
"I can imagine," Shiro said with a grin.  
"Now, I must go see Coran," Allura said, stopping by a door, "Something to do with the wiring, may need the mice."   
"Of course, see you later princess," Shiro said.

Allura looked at her freshly coloured nails, admiring the now silver sheen to them.  
"That colour really suits you princess," Lance said, looking up from filing his own nails.  
"Thank you Lance, it was one of my favourites," she replied.  
"Well it is very nice," he said, holding up his hand, "There, I think I managed, training makes it hard to maintain my nails."  
"Don't think that'll get you out of it," Allura chuckled.  
"Damn, my master plan, thwarted," Lance laughed.  
Allura rolled onto her front, humming lightly.  
"Lance, I have a question," she muttered.  
"Yeah?" he asked, "Go for it."  
"What are normal human courting rituals like?" she said.  
"What?" Lance frowned, "Why do you want to know?"  
"Well, here's the thing," Allura flushed slightly, "I, um...well."  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Lance said softly.  
"I really like Shiro and would like to start courting him," Allura said.  
"Ah," was Lance's reply, "And you're asking me for advice?"  
"Who else would I ask?" Allura said.  
"Ok, you have a point there," Lance said, "Well, the first step is to...well...it depends really. But I think in this circumstance your best start is to confess how you feel."  
"Right," Allura frowned, "how do I do that?"  
Lance hesitated, "Just, tell him that you like him in a romantic type way I guess."  
"Well what did you do?" Alllura asked, curious.  
She knew a little bit about Lance's previous relationships, their conversations sometimes strayed to them. The details were never disclosed to her.  
"Well with my first girlfriend I was so nervous she pretty much did all the talking, the second I didn't know her that well so just sort of asked her out, the drunk make-out I can't really remember and Keith confessed to me so that's no help," Lance said with a self-degrading laugh, "Nothing really helpful to be fair, I can tell you what not to do and that's just leave it."  
"Right," Allura said, a slight smile gracing her face, "Thank you Lance."  
"I don't think I really helped but you're welcome?"

"Seriously Matt, you cannot win," Hunk said softly.  
"My pride as a big brother is on the line!" Matt shouted.  
"Don't ever put that on the line unless you know you can win," Shiro laughed.  
"I thought I could," Matt groaned, watching as his character on screen was pounded into the dust.  
"Then you are a fool," Pidge said, throwing the final punch and knocking Matt's character out.  
"And that's it, Pidge remains the undisputed champion," Hunk said.  
"Apart from that one time Lance beat her," Shiro said.  
PIdge glowered at him, "He cheated, it doesn't count."  
"He was using his assets to help claim victory," Keith said from his place sprawled out on the sofa.  
Pidge's head whipped around, "Still cheating and you don't get a say in this argument."  
"Why not?" Keith asked with a slightly offended scowl.  
"Too intimate with the situation, your opinion is swayed," Pidge said, "Any argument where Lance is involved and your opinion will be immediately discarded."  
"You do realise I'm not going to agree with Lance automatically right?"  
"Yeah, but I know you think this is unimportant so are more likely to take his side," Pidge shot back.  
"I don't have a comeback to that," Keith muttered.  
"I didn't expect you too," Pidge smiled, "Now who am I annihilating this time."  
"Can someone else have a turn?" Matt asked, "I'm sick of you kicking everyone's ass."  
Pidge sighed, "Fine."  
She handed her controller off to Hunk, flopping down by the sofa.  
"You guys just suck," she said.  
"No, you're just too good," Hunk said, starting up the game.  
"I can't argue with that," Pidge shrugged with a smile.

Matt beat Hunk relatively easily, Lance and Allura strolled in a few minutes after. Shiro couldn't help but stare, Allura looked stunning not that she doesn't always. However, Lance must have had a gift with hair. She walked over and sat beside Shiro, a bright smile on her face. He couldn't help but flush and look away, unfortunately catching Keith and Pidge's eyes. Both of them were wearing shit-eating grins, he looked away.  
"Hey Lance, wanna see if you can kick Matt's ass?" Pidge shouted.  
"You know I can," Lance rolled his eyes.  
"Want to prove it?" Matt said, raising a challenging eyebrow.  
"Oh, you're going to regret that. Give," Lance held out his hand, Hunk placed the controller in it.  
"What do you think of my hair?" Allura said softly, leaning over to Shiro.  
Shiro flushed, clearing his throat, "It looks lovely."  
"Thank you," she smiled, twirling one of the loose strands.  
"So what has been happening?" Allura asked, gesturing to the screen.  
"Well Pidge beat everyone at the game, so she had to give up her controller because no one will play against her," Shiro replied.  
Allura chuckled, "Yes, I can believe that."  
"Lance beat her once, but he did cheat."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, kicking the controller out of her hands counts as cheating."  
"Yes, I can see that."  
"Boom!" Lance shouted, causing Shiro to jump, "Crushed!"  
"Rematch! Rematch!" Matt yelled.  
"You're on!" Lance said.  
"My goodness they do take this very seriously don't they?" Allura asked, smiling softly.  
"Well it's a good distraction for them," Shiro said.  
Allura nodded, "Well it's entertaining to watch."  
After Lance had beaten Matt for the third time, he retired to the sofa to snuggle up with Keith. So Shiro took his turn, this match was much closer with Matt beating him by a hair. Everyone decided to retire after that, laughing at their own intense investment in the game. Shiro hung back, watching his team. All of them thrown into a war an intense intergalactic war they had no choice but to join. Yet, they were all still able to laugh and joke around.  
"Shiro, may I talk to you?" Allura said softly, from just behind him.  
"Of course," Shiro said, stopping and turning to her.  
"Right, so I have been talking to Lance today about some very interesting things. I also got some advice from him, it was actually rather useful. Anyway, I am stalling. I must say, I find you attractive and would like to, oh how did he put it, oh yes go out with you," Allura said, standing tall and smiling lightly.  
Shiro stared at her, did Allura just confess?   
"Um, well, I...Erm, I like you too," Shiro replied, sputtering slightly, "So would like to go out with you."  
Allura smiled, "Perfect, not that we can do much going out on the ship."  
Shiro stared, "Oh yes."  
Allura leaned forward and gently pecked Shiro on the lips.  
"Goodnight Shiro," she smiled, walking away towards here room.  
Shiro stood stunned, staring after her. So that, happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely most unhappy with this one, but I'm posting it anyway. I may come back and edit it one day, but seen as though I had the most trouble writing it, it won't be soon. Anyway more fluff, mocking and gaming.


End file.
